Girl in the Blue Cardigan
by DamonsKitten
Summary: Something abit different. Could cause tears if you cry easily. TXG as normal. in one POV please read :


**Disclaimer- I do not own anything except the blue cardigan**

**This is instead of an update on all's fair in love and war, I had this idea while editing pictures in my long blue cardigan, I thought it'd be nice :D review?**

_**Girl in the Blue Cardigan.**_

I'd always wondered what she did with her time, where she disappeared to at lunch time, and during free periods because I knew it weren't to study for the simple reason that she didn't need to study, straight A student with the IQ of Einstein. So where could she disappear to?

This question bogged my mind for weeks, months even. I'd lost track of time because well she was always consuming my time, every second of it whether she knew so or not.

She always seemed to dress the same, her dark curls tumbling over her left shoulder, she wore either a white, black, yellow, or pale blue tank with a long dark blue cardigan which fell to mid thigh, had no buttons and quite large open pockets, she normally wore a pair of jeans and grey soft trainers. She always had a small black bag over her shoulder, not big enough to carry anything but maybe an Ipod classic? Or something a tiny bit larger.

I'd realised maybe a few days back that I was truly in love with this girl, I knew the school wouldn't approve because it didn't fit the status quo, she was a " prime example of a nerd" as Cindy, a cheerleader with the fakest face and body possible.

To be honest, I did not care whether she was a nerd or an alien, she was beautiful, in her own way.

Somehow I'd never thought about following her to where ever she went until Wednesday 19 March 2009 of Junior year. I hadn't realised I was following her until I was watching her, in awe.

She was taking pictures.

Just of flowers and pretty little things around the school, then she'd go to the photo lab to develop them. It was her secret, she was no longer just a nerd she was a photographer, a beautiful prime example of a photographer.

Suddenly she spoke to me, I'd almost had a heart attack from the shock I'd received when I'd heard her voice, I'd never heard angels sing but I didn't need to this was a million times better, this was real.

She'd asked, timidly what I was doing, and whether I was here to hurt her like the rest of the jocks.

I'd vigorously shook my head and simply replied in the best way I could which was a stammered, "You take pictures?"

The next thing rang through my ears like sweet music, her perfect giggle, it weren't too high pitched or to manly just a perfect balance, a beautiful, heart clenching giggle.

"Yes", she'd reply, only a small hobby. "The photo lab's my hideaway from all the bullies, the jocks." She carried on softly almost in a whisper.

I felt my heart bleed for her, my so called friends had been bullying her for years and until a few months ago I hadn't noticed, I should've noticed.

"Can I take a picture of you" she asked, a tint of pink rising in her cheeks.

"Yeah, Yes I'd like that." I replied back giddy. I know it was only a picture but it was_ her _taking it. The most beautiful creature known to man kind.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me down some stairs round a corner and up some more stairs, it wasn't until then that I realised she was holding my hand ACTUALLY holding my hand.

I know I sound like a love struck girl but she's just the most perfect woman ever. She's way out of my league, better than me yet she treats me like a person, not just a name.

She grabbed a camera out of the bag she was holding, and pulled out a 'Sony Cybershot 3.2 mega pixel camera." Old but did the job, as she'd said herself.

She snapped a few pictures and promised that she would develop them when the rest of her memory card was full, so a week or so.

The bell had then blared through the corridors and before I had time to speak she'd disappeared almost like magic.

I sighed before making my way down to the gym, to have my gym lesson of the day; luckily I had Basketball practice after school, so I could get my mind off her for a while.

It had failed; she was still on my mind. I didn't even know her damn name yet she still flooded my every thought, every second she was on my mind and I didn't know why.

I wanted to know everything about her. Her favourite food, her favourite colour, her favourite school subject, her favourite animal however most of all I wanted to know her name.

I didn't know why I was so love struck, or why I felt the urge to stick up for her when my friends had started on her outside her locker.

I don't know why I'd threatened to quit the basketball team if they didn't leave her alone, or why I'd picked her up and held her as she cried.

It was like she one bright star in million dull ones, like she shined so brightly that it had blinded me from my normal life.

It was like she was a rainbow which had flooded my black and white life, filling every space with bright rainbow colours, colours I had never seen before, that I'd never wanted to see until now when I couldn't get enough of them.

This is why I had kissed her. Told her everything I thought about her, everything I'd be questioning.

She'd simply replied that not all things in life could be answered, because people didn't want to answer them. Life's mysteries she'd said. People can answer them but prefer not knowing, because that's what love and passion is an unanswered question which when the answer it found loses its mystery and want for people to find it.

Not all things can be answered, or proven but something's people decide shouldn't be answered.

She'd said it was like a child finding out about Santa, even though they still claim to believe in him, it has lost reality, it's spark because it was simply just an question with an answer now.

After her speech I'd kissed her again and said I only wanted one of my questions to be answered, of course her face had twisted in confusion until a tiny smile appeared when I'd simply asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Softly she'd nodded and kissed me again, it was passionate and earth shattering.

It wasn't until I heard a gasp that I remembered we were sitting in the corridor.

We were together all the way through senior year, and college. She'd become a famous photographer and I was a NBA Basketball star.

I'd lied though I wanted many more questions answering. Some good, some bad.

"Will you marry me?" I'd asked her the night of college graduation. It was a beautiful night. Stunning.

"It's cancer?" I'd cried for nights on end with her next to me crying also. She could die, at only 25 freshly married and out of college. What did the future hold for such a beautiful girl.

Gabriella Montez had died at the tender age of 27 after fighting cancer and unfortunately losing. Her gravestone read.

The Girl in the Blue Cardigan.

Wife to Love struck Guy.  
A Prime example of a Beautiful Photographer

Everyone had stood at the funeral. I'd watched them from far away, they didn't know why she'd gone but many had a clue why I had.

No heart and no soul kills, quicker and less painfully than any illness.

I was with her now. She was buy my side, holding my hand as we watched everyone mourn over their loses.

In the end, one lover cannot live without another this is the only answer I will ever need to why Gabriella Montez was always on my mind.

She was the girl in the blue cardigan who taught me not everything needs an answer.

The Girl who will be with me forever, in a place nobody will ever know, because nobody can prove it exists.

"_And the stars will forever hold their names, even after the stone has worn."_

_**It's abit sad, I know but it took me ages and I really enjoyed writing it! It still ended in a fairytale just not your text book ending, I'm sorry if it's rubbish but please review :)**_


End file.
